


Day Two Hundred Ninety-One || Excuses

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [291]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All of her weaknesses just feel like excuses. But maybe she's not as weak as she believes...





	Day Two Hundred Ninety-One || Excuses

“...that’s enough.”

Breaking apart, the sisters both try to catch their breath in the pervading silence. Several other Hyūga watching the spar flicker eyes warily between them, and their father.

Arms tucked into his sleeves, Hiashi’s head bows, eyes closed in thought. Beside him, one of the Hyūga elders stands resolute.

“...I have made my decision. After several spars against myself, your sister, and even your cousin, you have proven time and time again you are unfit to be given the role of heiress, Hinata.”

Pale eyes widen.

“The Hyūga must remain strong...and they cannot do so with someone weak and hesitant at their helm. Therefore, the title shall be stripped from you, and instead given to your sister, Hanabi.”

For a long moment, she seems to stare into nothing, unblinking as shock wipes her face clean. But then defeat bows her head and deflates her shoulders. “...I understand.”

“I suggest you remember this moment, Hinata...and how it makes you feel. May you endeavor never to feel this way again. The rest of you may take your leave...this spar is over. Hanabi, come with me.”

The younger sister hesitates, glancing from her father to Hinata. For a moment they lock eyes - sorrowful uncertainty within Hanabi’s, and resolute acceptance in Hinata’s. “...hai.”

The dojo slowly empties as everyone takes their leave, Hinata the only remaining in the subsequent silence. Arm around her torso - a bit sore from a blow her sister landed - she just...stands, unmoving and quiet. Then jerky movements see her drop to her knees, folding in on herself.

Why..._why_ can’t she overcome this…? Any reason that comes to mind just feels like some cheap excuse. She should be able to take her father’s criticisms. She should be able to ignore the hateful burning in her cousin’s eyes. She should be able to set aside her love for her sister in a spar and land what blows she _knows_ she can land...and yet doesn’t.

And now...it’s over. Her hesitation and frailty have lost her her title. Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe Hiashi is right...maybe she _is_ unfit to lead the Hyūga.

Then why...does she feel so disappointed? If it’s for the good of her clan...she should want the title to go where it must.

But without it...what is her purpose?

Overcome with a hopeless grief, she wallows in it for a time within the dojo before staggering to her feet.

He’s right...she never wants to feel this way again.

Avoiding the eyes of every Hyūga she meets, Hinata goes past her bedroom, and instead makes her way to the front gate of the clan compound. Crying herself into a nap won’t do her any good...she won’t give herself the opportunity.

Instead, she leaves her kin behind and walks her way to the nearest training ground. A few other shinobi mill about, kicking at posts and lobbing handheld weapons into targets. Hinata finds a wooden training post off to one side, partially obscured by trees from the others. She’d rather avoid talking to anyone right now.

For a long moment, she stares at the worn surface of the stripped log. Despite its weathering, this one is still in rather good shape. How many shinobi have used it, she has to wonder, considering it silently. Time passes slowly as she loses herself in thoughts that branch further and further outward, considering the other warriors of her village. Their struggles. Their triumphs. How, in the grand scheme of things, her failure surely isn’t so bad. The Hyūga will move on. Her sister will move on.

...but what is _she_ going to do…?

For a while now, she’s attempted to mimic an inspiring classmate, adapting his shinobi way of never going back on her word. But...what does that really _mean_…? She’s never really had a word to go back on. No one relies on her. No one entrusts anything to her...except her role as heiress. With that gone, what is she supposed to...do?

Hinata is young yet. Not yet a genin, her career as a shinobi has yet to even start. Her training with her clan and in her schooling has been preparing her, but...for what? To be a shinobi, of course...but beyond that, what is her goal? Her purpose?

An uncertain answer emerges in her mind. To stand beside Naruto. To become worthy of his attention! But...why? And if she reaches it...what then? Perhaps her sorrowful mood is to blame, but here and now, it sounds so...shallow. Is that really her life’s goal? When he doesn’t even see her?

But why would he...she’s weak, meek, quiet and hesitant. Someone like Naruto has no need to notice her.

...what will she do, now?

Struggling against frustrated, hopeless tears, Hinata takes her clan’s fighting stance, facing her imaginary opponent. Unyielding, the log seems to stare her down. And even as her eyes burn, she gives a cry, launching forward with a flare of chakra. This target has no tenketsu to block, but again and again she strikes, whirling and pounding her palms against the wood.

...slowly, subtly, it begins to crack.

Building speed and momentum, Hinata lets all of her grievances come forward. The frustration she feels toward her father and his unemotional judgment, seeing her only as an instrument for the clan. The regret she feels toward her sister, having to be pitted against her again and again when all they want is to be happy siblings. The sorrow and anger she feels whenever Neji turns those hateful eyes toward her, knowing he has every right to hate her for what their clan has done to him...knowing she’s now powerless to stop it…!

“Hyaaah…!” Landing a direct blow, she lets her chakra explode from her palm, hearing a satisfying crack as the log weakens further. But for now...she’s out of breath, sagging to her knees, as her hand remains raised against the post.

“...so that’s Jūken, is it?”

Not even flinching at the voice behind her, Hinata continues to try to steady her breath. She doesn’t even need to awaken her Byakugan to know who’s there.

Uchiha Sasuke.

“Never gotten to see it up close before.”

Still no reply, hearing him step up to examine the log. But eyes shift to their corners to glance to him. As per usual, there’s almost no expression upon his face...but a slight curiosity seems to lighten his gaze. Just a little.

“Must be pretty strong to do something like that.”

“...not…”

He looks to her. “...what?”

“I...I’m not…” A pause. “...not strong.”

His brow furrows. “...did you _see_ what you did to that post?”

After a long silence, Hinata lifts her head. Though still whole, the log is filled with deep cracks, clearly just a single strike from collapsing. Along the edges, raw chakra has smoothed and rounded them. A few places almost look...charred.

“I dunno what had you so angry, but it obviously worked.”

“...I wasn’t a-angry.” With a grunt, Hinata forces herself to her feet, swaying for a moment.

“Then what were you?”

She stares at the post, expression blank. “...frustrated. With...with myself.”

Sasuke eyes her, hands in his pockets. “...did you figure it out?”

“...no.”

“...feel any better?”

One corner of her lip twitches. “...maybe a-a little bit.”

He shrugs. “...you’ll get it. Just might take a few more logs. But you’re wrong, you know.”

“W...what?”

“You’re strong. Maybe not the way you want to be, but I could see it. You’ve got a drive. You just don’t know how to use it yet. Once you figure that out...you’ll know what I mean.”

Her brows furrow. “I...I don’t understand…?”

“...never mind. Take a break, Hyūga. You look like you need it. But uh…” He nods to her post. “...finish it off, first.”

Looking back, Hinata considers her target. Knees bending, she focuses her chakra, almost empty after her rampage, and then gives one last strike along the widest split.

With a loud crack, the entire log gives way, shattering into pieces and dust.

Sasuke gives a hint of a grin. “...maybe when you’re not fresh out of some training, we could spar some time. I’d like to see just what that technique is made of. And you, too.”

Considering that a moment, Hinata merely nods.

“...see you around, Hyūga. Keep looking. You’ll find it.” With that enigmatic send off, he turns and lifts a hand in farewell.

“...bye,” she murmurs, not even sure if he can hear her. So...he thinks she has drive, but no...direction? Well, he’s right about one thing. She just has to find one...probably easier said than done. But one thing she knows for sure...is she can’t give any more excuses. No more hesitating.

...someday, she’ll find it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm exhausted and honestly I don't like this one...I even swapped out the prompt cuz the first one had me blanking all night. I'm just...drained, so I'm sorry if this feels off. But I refused to fall any further behind than I am @~@ I've had a rough few days (few weeks, more likely) so...now I'm the one making excuses, aha~
> 
> As much as I liked NaruHina when I was first in the fandom...I feel like Hinata's motivations are rather...lacking. Though her behavior (to me) is not NEARLY as gross or disrespectful as Sakura's to Sasuke, there's just something kinda...odd about her entire motivation being about being noticed by a guy. For getting stronger, sure...but like Sakura, I wish she'd do so more for herself than for anyone else. I like my girls to have goals and drives beyond "get the guy", is all. But Kishi's kinda...bad at that lol
> 
> ...I feel like I could ramble about that a lot more but I really...need to get some sleep OTL So I'll call it there. Thanks for reading, guys. I'll try to get something better done tomorrow ^^; Thanks for sticking with me through the lows the last few weeks, I really appreciate it <3


End file.
